Cioccolato
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: D18. Especial de Valentine's Day. Dino achou que passaria apenas mais um  Dia dos Namorados na companhia de Hibari. Ele estava completamente enganado...


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo; 

* * *

**Cioccolato **

Dino cruzou os braços, meneando vagamente a cabeça. Seus olhos cor de mel estavam fixos na prateleira de vidro à sua frente, e uma difícil e dolorosa escolha estava em suas mãos. Ao leite, recheado, com castanhas, com cerejas, com licores, com morangos...  
A bomboniere em que estava era uma das mais famosas em Roma. Todo ano, naquela época, centenas de pessoas a visitavam e se encontravam em situação parecida com a do Chefe dos Cavallone. Todos queriam fazer a melhor escolha. Todos queriam comprar o que fosse de mais saboroso e bonito. Todos queriam ver o sorriso de alegria de seus amantes ao receberem os bombons.  
Porque todos somos apaixonados e meio tolos no Dia dos Namorados!

A dúvida corroia o louro há cerca de vinte minutos. Por mais que olhasse as inúmeras opções diante de seus olhos, era difícil para ele escolher o que agradaria Hibari. Nos últimos sete Dias dos Namorados, não importasse o que Dino comprasse, o moreno comeria sem reclamar ou fazer objeções. O Guardião da Nuvem intimamente adorava doces, mas neste ano o louro queria escolher _o_ chocolate. Aquele que poderia arrancar algum tipo de reação do quase sempre indiferente Hibari.

Romário olhou para o relógio pela quarta vez, soltando um longo suspiro. O braço direito dos Cavallone estava do lado de fora da loja, recostado ao carro negro que supostamente deveria ter levado seu Chefe para o aeroporto dez minutos atrás. Ele sabia que Dino não cumpriria o acordo de "Saio em cinco minutos", ainda mais quando o assunto parecia ser _tão_ importante. O italiano não falava em outra coisa há dias, limpando sua agenda por uma semana, assim poderia permanecer no Japão por algum tempo. Sua viagem foi cuidadosamente planejada, e ele deixaria a Itália naquele mesmo dia doze de fevereiro. Por nada nesse mundo Dino perderia aquele feriado tão importante.  
Era a única oportunidade no ano em que ele poderia ser livre para expandir seu egoísmo, romantismo e idiotice sem que Hibari o mordesse até a morte.

Quando o louro deixou a loja com uma sacola em uma das mãos, Romário sorriu e ajeitou os óculos, pronto para dirigir seu Chefe. O restante era responsabilidade de Dino.

**x**

Hibari estava sentado confortavelmente em sua sala.  
A larga porta de madeira estava aberta, deixando que seus olhos encarassem a sacada e consequentemente o jardim. O dia treze de fevereiro estava incrivelmente calmo. O clima não estava apropriado para admiração, mas não se podia esperar muito do inverno, não? Mesmo com céu nublado e tempo frio, o jardim ganhava uma beleza peculiar com o branco da neve. A madeira da sacada estava escura por causa da umidade, e mesmo sentado em um de seus lugares favoritos, o Guardião da Nuvem trajava um reforçado kimono.  
O silêncio daquele final de manhã o fez quase sorrir. Hibird estava em um de seus ombros, e até mesmo o pequenino pássaro amarelo parecia contemplar a calmaria.  
Há quanto tempo ele não passava alguns minutos consigo mesmo? Sem anéis, sem herbívoros, sem responsabilidades, sem chateações, sem italianos pendurados em seu pescoço...  
Aquele último pensamento fez as sobrancelhas do moreno se juntarem momentaneamente. Hibird virou um pouco a cabeça, bicando delicadamente a bochecha de seu dono.

O pássaro era quem geralmente avisava Hibari da presença de visitantes. Sempre que Tsuna ou qualquer outro (inconveniente) Guardião aparecia, Hibird voava até seu dono, avisando que ele teria companhia. Entretanto, naquele dia não foi necessário nenhum tipo de anúncio.  
Os olhos negros do Guardião da Nuvem se ergueram, encarando sua larga porta aberta. Estava vindo, ele tinha certeza.

Passos pesados e rápidos ecoaram por todo o corredor de madeira. A expressão do moreno tornou-se pesada ao imaginar que seu precioso silêncio estava com os segundos contados. Ele jamais conseguiria aquele precioso tempo novamente.  
Quando os passos tornaram-se ainda mais próximos, Hibird levantou voo do ombro de Hibari, voando e cantando ao redor da sala.

- Dino! Dino! Dino! Dino!

O Chefe dos Cavallone surgiu na frente da porta, mas o Guardião da Nuvem não teve tempo para ver em que estado ele se encontrava. Pelos passos que ouvira ele sabia que o louro havia corrido até ali, mas qualquer que fosse a expressão que Dino tinha no rosto ao vê-lo, o moreno não saberia. Os movimentos do italiano foram extremamente rápidos.  
Assim que parou na entrada, o Chefe dos Cavallone deixou os sapatos do lado de fora e adentrou a sala em uma velocidade absurda. Tudo o que Hibari pôde ver, ou sentir, foi a maneira como seu corpo foi abraçada.

- Ah Kyouya finalmente! Eu senti tanta a sua falta! Desculpe se eu demorei, mas juro que tomei o banho mais rápido da minha vida assim eu poderia estar aqui com você o quanto antes. Ah Kyouya~

Com a mesma velocidade com que Dino entrou, ele também saiu.  
Um dos tonfas do Guardião da Nuvem foi retirado de dentro de seu quente kimono, acertando o louro e jogando-o para fora. O Chefe dos Cavallone caiu ajoelhado, erguendo o rosto e sorrindo na direção de seu agressor.  
As recepções de Hibari eram sempre calorosas e passionais.

- Você é muito barulhento - O Guardião da Nuvem estava de pé, e dessa vez tinha os dois tonfas em mãos - Eu vou mordê-lo até a morte por ter atrapalhado meu precioso silêncio.

- Eu não tive intenção de atrapalhá-lo - Dino ficou de pé, batendo a calça na altura dos joelhos - Se quiser eu posso ficar ao seu lado em silêncio - O louro refez os passos para dentro da sala, mantendo o mesmo sorriso nos lábios.

- Você não sabe apreciar o silêncio, Cavallone - Hibari apertou os olhos, segurando com um pouco mais de força seus tonfas.

- Muito pelo contrário, eu gosto bastante desses momentos calmos, mas veja bem, Kyouya - O italiano levou a mão dentro do terno retirando seu chicote - Eu não o vejo há duas semanas, e não esperava ser recebido de outra forma. Faremos do seu jeito, mas se eu vencer, então será do _meu_, certo?

A piscada final do Chefe dos Cavallone foi o que Hibari precisou para atacar. Como sempre acontecia, não importasse quantos anos se passasse Dino ainda conseguia ter a melhor em uma briga entre eles. Os movimentos, a maneira como defendia e até mesmo os ataques faziam somente com que a raiva do moreno aumentasse ainda mais.  
Só havia um resultado para aquela briga, e ao ver seus tonfas serem presos pelo chicote e seu corpo puxado, o Guardião da Nuvem não sabia definir qual sentimento era mais forte em seu peito: a humilhação ou o desejo.

- Aparentemente eu venci - Dino deu um passo à frente, parando em frente ao seu eterno pupilo - Agora seja um bom garoto e aceite sua derrota, Kyouya.

- Eu não sou mais um garoto - O jovem homem de quase vinte e três anos respondeu entre os dentes. Era impressão ou aquele italiano idiota estava _implorando_ para ser mordido até a morte?

O Chefe dos Cavallones aumentou ainda mais o sorriso que tinha nos lábios. Sua mão esquerda ainda segurava o chicote que prendia os mortais tonfas, mas sua mão direita estava livre para tocar o rosto de Hibari. O moreno não se esquivou ou repeliu seu toque, e Dino sabia que ele não estava fazendo isso apenas por ter perdido a luta.

- Eu estou de volta, Kyouya.

O italiano inclinou um pouco a cabeça, beijando gentilmente os lábios do homem à sua frente. Os olhos do Guardião da Nuvem fecharam-se conforme seus lábios começaram a se mover, retribuindo o carinho.  
Demorou apenas alguns segundos para que tanto o chicote quanto os tonfas caíssem no chão de madeira. Dino _precisava_ ter o moreno em seus braços, e isso significava manter ambas as suas mãos ocupadas e responsáveis apenas por abraçar a pessoa que o fez passar tantas horas em um avião. Hibari mantinha as mãos sob o peito do louro, sentindo não somente o tecido da camisa que ele usava por baixo do terno, mas as batidas de seu coração.  
Estava ali o que o Guardião da Nuvem realmente gostava de ouvir. Não havia melhor som do que as batidas descompassadas do coração de Dino.

**x**

O clima do dia catorze de fevereiro não amanheceu diferente de nenhuma manhã daquela última semana. O céu continuava nublado, a temperatura estava baixa e a neve caia fina no jardim.  
De seu quarto, Hibari só podia imaginar o quão frio estava do lado de fora. Aquela era a única área do Templo que possuía aquecedor, e ele não sabia em que horário Dino acordara e o ligara, mas ao abrir os olhos, a temperatura estava bastante agradável. O quarto estava arrumado, mas o moreno tinha consciência de que estava nu por debaixo do cobertor. Como a visão a sua frente era somente uma das paredes, o Guardião da Nuvem virou-se para ver onde sua companhia estava. A fraca dor que sentiu em seu quadril o fez lembrar do que ambos fizeram na noite anterior, levando uma leve coloração rosada ao rosto do moreno.

O Chefe dos Cavallone estava de costas para ele, encarando a outra parede do quarto. Sua respiração estava calma, e seus ombros não estavam totalmente cobertos. Uma das mãos de Hibari ergueu-se para cobri-lo, mas o gesto não foi concluído.  
Por alguns minutos o Guardião da Nuvem ficou a contemplar aquelas costas. Dino era alto e possuía ombros largos. Seus músculos eram bem delineados, e se o moreno olhasse bem, encontraria as marcas de seus próprios dedos naquelas costas.  
Há sete anos ele conhecia aquele corpo como a palma de sua mão. Suas formas, seus contornos, seu cheiro. Aqueles braços o envolveram por tantas noites que Hibari nem ousava contar. As tatuagens no pescoço do italiano se destacavam na pele pálida, tornando-se tentadoras.

O Guardião da Nuvem aproximou-se. Ele sabia que não poderia tocar o italiano ou Dino acordaria e estragaria todo o momento. O nariz do moreno tocou a ponta dos cabelos louros, sentindo o leve cheiro do shampoo e da colônia. Aquele cheiro era único, pois todas as vezes em que estava nos braços de Dino, era para aqueles cabelos que seu rosto recorria em uma tentativa vã de esconder-se.  
Aos poucos o corpo de Hibari foi aproximando-se ainda mais. A distância entre eles era mínima, e seu nariz ainda brincava com os finos fios de cabelo. Aquela proximidade fazia com que sua respiração tornar-se um pouco mais rápida. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados, e em um movimento totalmente involuntário, o moreno ignorou sua ideia original, fazendo com que seu corpo se encontrasse com o do italiano.

O Chefe dos Cavallone moveu um pouco os ombros, mas não demonstrou sinal de que estivesse acordado. Porém, Hibari afastou-se no mesmo instante, sentando no futon e levantando um pouco o cobertor que estava na altura de sua cintura.  
Ao ver o que se escondia ali, o moreno revirou os olhos e ficou de pé, dirigindo-se para o banheiro. Aquele seria um _longo_ banho.  
Cruzando a pequena distância entre o futon e o banheiro que ficava ao fundo do quarto, Hibari sentia o rosto corar. Ele não queria acreditar que mesmo depois da noite que passaram juntos seu corpo quase o traiu ao recorrer ao italiano, mostrando claramente que ele desejava ser envolvido também naquela manhã.

**X**

Ao contrário da maioria dos amantes que passavam o Dia dos Namorados em restaurantes, parques e cinemas, Dino sabia que não haveria possibilidade daquele dia ser aproveitado fora do Templo. Todas as vezes que passou aquela data no Japão, as comemorações eram feitas _in door_, fosse no Hotel ou no Templo Namimori. Aquele dia havia sido planejado com antecedência, e mesmo não passeando de mãos dadas por alguma rua movimentada, o Chefe dos Cavallone poderia dizer que estava incrivelmente feliz.

O almoço foi tipicamente japonês, como Hibari havia escolhido. Os dois homens dividiram uma farta refeição no local que o Guardião da Nuvem utilizava como sala de jantar. O único terceiro elemento entre eles era Hibird.  
O pássaro possuía um local especial, ficando entre eles e em cima de uma confortável almofadinha.

A tarde foi aproveitada com passeios pelo jardim e pela sacada, além de terem assistido a um filme por insistência de Dino. O moreno não era muito fã daquele tipo de divertimento, mas não reclamou por passar duas horas entre os braços do louro, sentindo seu corpo mover-se de acordo com a respiração do homem que o envolvia. Quando a noite chegou, o italiano estava na entrada do quarto, encarando Hibari deixar o banheiro enquanto enxugava o cabelo molhado. Havia uma sacola em uma de suas mãos, e mesmo sem entender o que aquele emblema significava, o moreno sabia para quem seria aquele presente.

- Eu pretendia entregar como sobremesa, mas estou indo cuidar do jantar - Dino aproximou-se, colocando um tolo sorriso em seus lábios - Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Kyouya.

O louro depositou um beijo na testa úmida do Guardião da Nuvem. Hibari segurou a sacola, passando os olhos para o guarda-roupa não muito longe dali.

- Eu comprei algo também - A voz do moreno saiu baixa. Aquilo era extremamente ridículo.

- Sério?

A expressão no rosto de Dino lembrava em um muito a de uma criança que acabara de ouvir da mãe que ganharia o presente que sempre desejou. Mesmo não sabendo o que era, como aquele italiano idiota conseguia ficar tão feliz?

- Não é nada demais, mas não gosto da ideia de ficar em débito com alguém, principalmente com _você_, Cavallone. Comprei o primeiro que encontrei. Não sei o sabor, se não gostar pode jogar fora.

Hibari mentiu. Ao afastar-se e após abrir o guarda-roupa, o moreno retirou um pequeno embrulho, jogando-o na direção do Chefe dos Cavallone. Ele não havia comprado "o primeiro que encontrou". Na realidade, o Guardião da Nuvem _pediu_ que a loja fosse aberta uma hora antes do horário para que _ele_ pudesse ter a tranquilidade de escolher o que pretendia sem correr o risco de ser importunado por outras pessoas. Além disso, sua escolha foi delicada e precisa, lembrando-se de todas as vezes que vira Dino comer algum tipo de chocolate.  
Ele sabia o quanto o louro gostava de cerejas, e mesmo se não encontrasse para vender, Hibari provavelmente descobriria outros meios de comprar aqueles mesmos bombons.

- Oh! Muito obrigado, Kyouya.

O italiano tinha um largo sorriso no rosto corado.  
Seus pés hesitaram por um instante, decidindo se ele deveria ou não agradecer o presente naquele momento. Entre o sim e o não, Dino caminhou alguns passos e abraçou forte seu amante, agradecendo mais algumas vezes antes de soltá-lo finalmente.

- Guarde junto com os seus. Eu vou para a cozinha preparar o nosso jantar. Venha me fazer companhia, Kyouya.

- Estou bem aqui no quarto - Hibari declinou o convite, encarando a sacola em suas mãos.

- Certo, então eles vem comigo.

O Chefe dos Cavallone colocou a caixa que recebera dentro da sacola, demonstrando que levaria os chocolates embora. Por conhecer o moreno tão bem, o louro sabia que não era seguro deixar doces tão expostos.

- Você é o pior, Cavallone.

O Guardião da Nuvem lançou um olhar sério na direção de Dino antes de deixar o quarto. Ele detestava quando suas atitudes pareciam tão previsíveis. A convivência não era sempre positiva.

O italiano era responsável pelo jantar naquela noite.  
Vestindo um charmoso avental por cima das roupas de inverno, o Chefe dos Cavallone cantarolava alguma música antiga enquanto preparava o molho para o spaghetti. Seus dedos agitavam-se no ar enquanto ele adicionava sal e outros temperos, mas sua atenção também estava na água quente.  
Hibari estava recostado à entrada da cozinha, deixando que o louro utilizasse todo o espaço que precisasse. Seus olhos admiravam a bela figurava, porém, seu trabalho ali era outro. Sem nenhum subordinado da Família por perto as chances de Dino render-se ao desastre eram praticamente inevitáveis.  
Romário o fez prometer que todas as vezes em que o italiano decidisse cozinhar, era a função do moreno servir de babá.

Dino conseguiu terminar o jantar com apenas uma leve queimadura em um dos braços e um pequeno corte em um dedo. Aquela era uma vitória para alguém que na primeira vez que decidiu utilizar a cozinha do templo, conseguira a incrível proeza de explodir uma panela, chamuscar uma parte de seu cabelo e ainda queimar metade do avental. Realmente, não havia nada como a prática.  
Os dois homens voltaram a utilizar a sala de jantar, mas dessa vez Hibird não os fez companhia.

- Tem certeza de que não quer mais? - O italiano referia-se a taça do moreno. O Guardião da Nuvem raramente bebia, e naquela noite, tudo o que ele fez foi experimentar o caríssimo vinho que Dino trouxera. - Posso buscar sake se preferir.

- Não, obrigado.

Hibari não odiava álcool, especialmente vinho. O que realmente acontecia, era que ele só tinha a oportunidade de tomar aquela bebida na companhia do italiano, geralmente quando o mesmo cozinhava. E apesar de nunca assumir, o moreno não queria que nada atrapalhasse o sabor do que ele degustava; pois até mesmo através da comida ele podia sentir um pouco do louro. O tempero era fino e no ponto certo. Não era salgado demais, nem sem gosto. Uma deliciosa combinação.

Após o jantar, os dois amantes seguiram para a sacada onde passaram algum tempo conversando sobre os assuntos que lhe eram pertinentes. O Chefe dos Cavallone falou sobre o andamento de seu trabalho atual, de seus planos e suas futuras visitas a Namimori. Hibari mais ouvia do que falava, e quando o assunto começou a seguir na direção dos herbívoros e seus problemas, o moreno agradeceu mentalmente o clima frio que fez com que eles retornassem para dentro e consequentemente terminassem a conversa. A última coisa que ele faria em pelo Dia dos Namorados era perder seu tempo falando dos Vongola.

- Eu vou tomar banho agora, não coma todos os chocolates ou vai ter dor de estomago, Kyouya.

O italiano sabia que o aviso entraria por um ouvido e sairia por outro, e que assim que fechasse a porta do banheiro, Hibari iria direto para a caixa de bombons. Demorando um pouco mais no banho e assim permitindo que o moreno degustasse seu presente, Dino retornou ao quarto apenas vestindo uma simples calça de moletom, sabendo que não sentiria frio por causa do aquecedor.  
Ao abrir a porta do banheiro, porém, mesmo que o quarto não tivesse aquecido, ele não teria sentido frio algum.

O futon havia sido aberto no meio do quarto, comportando a figura de Hibari. O Guardião da Nuvem estava ajoelhado, a caixa de bombons que Dino lhe dera aberta e já com metade dos espaços vazios.  
O Chefe dos Cavallone engoliu seco, abaixando a cabeça e secando seus cabelos louros. Era muito difícil olhar para frente naquele momento. O kimono de Hibari estava levemente caído, deixando à mostra um de seus pálidos ombros. Uma parte de suas pernas estava fora da peça por causa da posição, e mesmo não tendo nada de malicioso na ação em si, o louro precisou engolir seco ao ver a maneira sedutora com que o Guardião da Nuvem comia um dos bombons e lambia os dedos.

- Fico feliz de saber que está aproveitando meu presente - Dino retornou ao banheiro para pendurar sua toalha - Eu lembrei que você comentou algum tempo atrás que gostou do sabor de menta.

O Chefe dos Cavallone retornou ao quarto e aproximou-se do futon, sentindo os olhos negros fixos em sua direção. Havia algo diferente na maneira como eles o encaravam. Era intimidante, curioso e um pouco selvagem.  
Focando a atenção na caixa de bombons, o italiano arregalou os olhos. Não era possível.

- K-Kyouya... - Dino ajoelhou na frente do moreno, fechando a caixa e empurrando-a para uma das extremidades do quarto. - V- Você...

As palavras não chegaram a completar seu sentido inicial.  
O italiano puxou Hibari para um profundo beijo, sentindo as mãos do homem em seus braços apertarem suas costas. A língua do Guardião da Nuvem encontrou-se com a de Dino, e com um rápido e forte empurrão, o louro sentiu suas costas baterem de leve no futon.  
As mãos do Chefe dos Cavallone subiram pelas pernas descobertas do homem que estava por cima, sentindo uma agradável surpresa por perceber que ele não usava roupa de baixo. O beijo tornou-se mais eufórico, e quando os lábios já não eram suficientes, os corpos passaram a procurar alivio, iniciando um ardente e necessitado contato.

- F-Foi o chocolate, não foi? - O Chefe dos Cavallone aproveitou que os lábios se afastaram - É apenas licor, como é possível que você tenha ficado bêbado com isso, Kyouya?

A resposta para aquela pertinente pergunta foi um olhar extremamente significativo. Hibari sentou-se sobre o colo de Dino, movendo levemente o quadril. O contato arrancou um gemido baixo de ambos, e por mais incrédulo que o louro estivesse, ele jamais deixaria aquela oportunidade passar. Suas mãos correram para desatar o laço do kimono, e seus lábios tornaram-se secos ao encarar a visão do moreno deslizar a peça de roupa pelo ombro. A visão de Hibari nu, extremamente excitado e ainda por cima sentado em seu colo era enlouquecedora.

O Guardião da Nuvem inclinou-se, voltando a beijar os lábios de Dino. Uma de suas mãos desceu pelo peito e abdômen do homem que estava por baixo, encontrando acesso fácil através da calça de moletom. O corpo do italiano tremeu ao toque de seus dedos, e suas sobrancelhas louras juntaram-se conforme a caricia tornava-se mais rápida.

Eram raros os momentos que Dino tinha aquele tipo de visão. Ele sempre era responsável pelas investidas, convites e tentativas que envolvessem sexo. Ao sentir os lábios rosados de Hibari descerem por seu pescoço tatuado, mordiscarem levemente um de seus mamilos e deixarem um rastro de saliva por seu abdômen, o Chefe dos Cavallone teve certeza de que aquele seria um dos melhores Dias dos Namorados.  
Ao sentir sua calça ser retirada, e ao ver quando o moreno deslizou a ponta da língua por seu membro - subindo e descendo - Dino agradeceu mentalmente por ter comprado aqueles benditos bombons.

O Guardião da Nuvem intercalava os movimentos entre suas mãos, lábios e língua. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, seus ouvidos captavam os gemidos do louro, assim como escutaram quando ele avisou que estava chegando ao orgasmo. Hibari ouviu, mas ignorou. Seus lábios permaneceram no mesmo local, e sua cabeça só ergueu-se quando não havia mais nada para ser engolido. Já fazia algum tempo que ele sentira o gosto de Dino

- K-Kyouya...

O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha o rosto vermelho. Seus olhos viram quando o moreno inclinou-se para o lado e levantou uma das pontas do futon, pegando e segurando alguma coisa. Essa mesma coisa foi depositada em cima do peito arfante de Dino, e tudo que ele conseguiu captar foi a marca do lubrificante japonês.

- P-Por mais que eu esteja adorando tudo isso, não acha melhor esperarmos um pouco? Você não está em seu estado normal, e não quero ser responsável pelo que vai acontecer aqui.

O aviso deixou os lábios do italiano, mas sua expressão não demonstrava aquele significado.

- Eu não vou me esquecer.

Hibari voltou a se sentar sob o colo do louro, e o que quer que Dino estivesse tentando dizer não poderia mais ser concluído naquela noite. Se o Guardião da Nuvem quisesse mordê-lo até a morte, então que fizesse isso na manhã seguinte. Um dos dedos do moreno desenhava sobre os contornos das tatuagens do italiano, mas seu olhar estava fixo nos olhos cor de mel. Era incrível como um homem como Hibari Kyouya podia ser tão diferente naqueles momentos. O ar arrogante e a falta de expressões que sempre o acompanhavam pareciam ter ficado do lado de fora daquele quarto; pois os olhos que encaravam o Chefe dos Cavallone naquele momento vibravam de excitação e antecipação.

Dino sentou no futon após alguns segundos, passando os braços ao redor da cintura do moreno. Se as coisas aconteceriam de acordo com as vontades do Guardião da Nuvem, então ele assistiria ao show e daria sua contribuição com o maior prazer.  
Os lábios se encontraram novamente, e Hibari ajoelhou-se, permitindo que o italiano pudesse prepará-lo. Os dedos do louro não tiveram grande dificuldade para penetrá-lo, já que a noite passada havia sido bem produtiva. O moreno tentava manter a concentração no beijo, mas quanto mais Dino o estimulava, mais difícil era conter sua voz ainda mais quando seu próprio membro estava encostado na altura do peito do louro. Era torturante.

- C-Chega...

Hibari empurrou o ombro do Chefe dos Cavallone com força, fazendo com que as costas do italiano encontrassem novamente o futon. Os olhos de Dino voltaram a encarar o moreno, a tempo de presenciarem o momento em que o Guardião da Nuvem posicionou-se sob sua ereção. Os lábios de Hibari se entreabriram, e sua respiração estava alta. Ao contrário das outras posições, quando era sua responsabilidade manter o ritmo dos movimentos, o moreno sabia que apesar de mais prazeroso, ele teria de encarar a ideia de que Dino não controlaria as investidas, já que teria de lutar contra o peso de todo seu corpo. A dor inicial o fez juntar as sobrancelhas momentaneamente, mas assim que metade do caminho havia sido percorrido, o Guardião da Nuvem respirou fundo antes de deixar que seu corpo fosse penetrado por completo.

O gemido de Dino ecoou pelo quarto, fazendo-o vibrar. Ele havia se esquecido que Hibari jamais assumia que seu corpo não seria capaz de aguentar _tudo_. Quando o Chefe dos Cavallone era responsável pelos movimentos, ele sempre que conseguia (ou seu desejo permitia), mantinha as investidas até certo ponto ou o corpo do moreno não aguentaria. Porém, quando era a vez de Hibari estar no comando, todo o seu cuidado e preocupação evaporavam.

Aquela primeira ação pareceu levar um pouco da força de vontade do Guardião da Nuvem. Ele permaneceu na mesma posição por poucos minutos, tentando manter a respiração regulada. O moreno só abriu os olhos ao sentir que o corpo de Dino moveu-se levemente. O italiano flexionou um pouco os joelhos, permitindo que Hibari tivesse apoio quando se movimentasse.  
Deixando que suas costas se encostassem aos joelhos do Chefe dos Cavallone, o Guardião da Nuvem começou a mover-se devagar, deixando que seu corpo se acostumasse à invasão.

O corpo de Dino logo respondeu aos movimentos, investindo o máximo que aquela posição permitia. O ritmo aumentou e com isso também o tom de voz de Hibari. Toda vez que se sentia penetrado seus lábios proferiam algum tipo de som. O que se iniciou como um contido suspiro logo se tornou incessante e libertador. Seus olhos estavam fechados, concentrando-se apenas no prazer que parecia correr por todo seu ser.  
Quando uma das mãos do italiano começou a masturbá-lo, a sensação que já parecia grande tornou-se impossível de ser contida. As costas do Guardião da Nuvem arquearam-se para trás, e o peso de seu corpo tornou-se maior sob o membro de Dino. O orgasmo do moreno chegou sem tempo para avisos. Seus joelhos pararam de se movimentar e não havia nada além da incrível sensação que somente o auge do prazer pode proporcionar.

Entretanto, o momento de Hibari teria de ser interrompido. O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu seu corpo ser virado, e dessa vez eram suas costas que se encostavam ao futon. Os olhos negros se abriram, encontrando os olhos cor de mel do Chefe dos Cavallone. O rosto de Dino estava vermelho, e enquanto observava aquela bela face, o moreno sentiu-se ser penetrado novamente.

- Desculpe, Kyouya. Mas eu realmente não consigo esperar.

Não foi preciso muito para que o italiano também chegasse ao clímax dentro do Guardião da Nuvem.  
Hibari encarava o louro entre suas pernas, compartilhando aquela mesma intensa sensação. Os dois homens se entreolharam, e como de costume, partiu de Dino a iniciativa para o beijo.  
Os lábios se encontraram, úmidos e satisfeitos.  
As surpresas daquela noite não haviam terminado. Alguns minutos depois, o moreno estava novamente com os mesmos olhos sedutores, demonstrando que eles estavam longe de pararem.  
O italiano obviamente não protestou nas outras duas vezes.

**x**

Dino abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo-se extremamente cansado. O teto de madeira parecia embaçado e longe. O quarto estava levemente claro, e ele teria provavelmente voltado a dormir se um arrepio não o fizesse piscar várias vezes, espantando o resto de sono que ainda sentia. Seu corpo estava metade exposto, e o frio do cômodo fora responsável pelo arrepio.  
Uma simples olhada ao seu lado explicaria porque seu corpo estava tão à mostra. Hibari havia monopolizado os cobertores e estava enrolado como uma borboleta dentro de um casulo. O rosto do moreno estava calmo e sereno, e foi impossível para o louro não sorrir ao vê-lo naquele estado.

Um Hibari passional era bom, mas ter a chance de vislumbrar aquela expressão era um privilégio que somente ele tinha.  
Aquele pensamento fez o Chefe dos Cavallone corar levemente. Era difícil esquecer-se da noite anterior e da forma como o Guardião da Nuvem agiu. Havia algo que ele queria ver, e não havia melhor oportunidade do que aquele momento.  
Erguendo-se lentamente do futon e pegando sua roupa de baixo que estava atirada em uma parte do quarto, o italiano caminhou até o local onde estava a caixa de bombons que havia presenteado Hibari.

Os chocolates definitivamente foram responsáveis pela mudança, e mesmo sabendo que o Guardião da Nuvem provavelmente acordaria sem se lembrar de absolutamente nada, Dino precisava saber, pois ele não esqueceria aquela noite.  
Virando a caixa e encarando a parte cujo assunto eram as informações obrigatórias sobre o produto, os olhos cor de mel correram as pequenas letras, procurando a parte que lhe era relevante. Ao encontrar, os mesmos olhos se arregalaram. Era impossível.  
Escrito em negrito e em uma parte bem visível, as seguintes palavras surpreenderam o Chefe dos Cavallone por completo:

_**"Não contém álcool."**_

Virando a cabeça na direção do inconsciente Guardião da Nuvem, Dino sorriu ao pensar no quanto teria de se empenhar no White Day.

- FIM

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Especial de Valentine's Day D18 (:  
Antes de falar um pouco sobre a história, queria agradecer a Caah_Haru por ter me dado a ideia para essa fanfic meses atrás. Espero que goste do seu Hibari parecendo bêbado aheohouhao prometo que um dia escreveria uma fanfic com ele realmente embriagado.

Bem, a história é apenas uma D18 com o tema do Dia dos Namorados. Eu particularmente adoro quando o Hibari toma a iniciativa. Tão sexy~  
Haverá uma continuação no mês que vem para o White Day.  
Com isso eu termino os especiais e minhas férias. Semana que vem começo um projeto novo. Será uma longfic paralela 8059/D18. Postarei a 8059 primeiro por motivos cronológicos e ela será postada semanalmente como sempre.

Espero que gostem, e obrigada por lerem ;3


End file.
